<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finally, a future by scatteredpeas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318193">finally, a future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredpeas/pseuds/scatteredpeas'>scatteredpeas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post Season 5, Season 5 Spoilers, i dont know how to use tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredpeas/pseuds/scatteredpeas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what she saw while inside the Heart: she lives it again</p><p>(set years after the S5 finale)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finally, a future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora smoothed out her dress, looking at herself in the water.</p><p>Well.</p><p>She had subconsciously been waiting for this day. Ever since Scorpia had been chosen to host her first Princess Prom— actually, ever since Bow and Glimmer’s wedding— </p><p>No. Ever since that night when they’d fought and defeated Horde Prime. </p><p>When she’d finally gotten the invitation, though, that cautious question had stepped into the forefront of her mind. Could that moment possibly have been…true?</p><p>First Ones’ tech was just tech, right? And Horde Prime’s virus — that, too, was artificial. They’d simply combined, responding to her memories and emotions, producing a highly realistic virtual version of reality. And anyway, that had just been something she’d wanted, not something she’d seen, not a memory. Just a dream her mind had grasped onto to steady her in the midst of the fear, and the grief, and the anguish. It couldn’t have been a real vision. It was just tech.</p><p>But a small part of Adora resisted. After all, She-Ra was more than just tech. Etheria was more than just tech. And deep in the heart of the planet, under the swirling, dizzying lights of barely-suppressed magical energy…What she saw, could that have been more than a beautiful wish?</p><p>Adora frowned; she could still hear those words in Prime’s voice. She reached up to touch the slim golden tiara on her head, feeling the cool of the metal under her fingers. A deep breath. In the water, her reflection relaxed.</p><p>She had told herself then, turning the invitation over in her hands, that she’d let the question play out as it would. It was something she had been working on, and was still working on: accepting that she didn’t have to fight her way through every problem, accepting that she didn’t have to throw herself in front of every threat, and accepting that she was as much Adora as she was She-Ra. So she’d let it go. Let it go without dragging the question out of her brain and wrestling it until it submitted and gave her an answer.</p><p>Except...that small part of her had held out. It had done one thing, one hopeful thing, and the rest of Adora had pretended it hadn’t happened. </p><p>For the Prom, she’d picked out the dress, that dress, with every single detail exactly the same. White, with a long train and a plunging back. It was utterly useless in terms of functionality, and though over the years Adora had gotten used to outfits other than her trusty Horde uniform, she had never worn something that made her feel this vulnerable.</p><p>This dress. Adora smoothed it out again. She looked again at herself in the water, and shivered. The dress, the tiara, the hair she’d let down that morning. This was it.</p><p>She saw more than felt her eyebrows pull together, and all of a sudden there was a chill that seemed to grip at her heart. What was she doing? Why had she let herself carry the memory this far? It had been a false memory, cobbled together with holograms, fueled by desperation — and when it didn’t happen today the way she’d seen, oh, it would hurt, it would break her, it would— </p><p>Behind her, the door opened. Adora’s hand stopped, halfway to the tiara where she had been ready to tear it off, and she turned around. </p><p>“Just let me brush it!”</p><p>She stood, frozen, as Catra burst through the door with Glimmer right on her heels. Catra dodged just under the hairbrush in Glimmer’s hand with a quick swipe. </p><p>“No!” </p><p>Adora couldn’t even react as Catra ran towards her before dancing around to stay out of reach. Her hands brushed across Adora’s shoulders; light, warm, unafraid. And Glimmer’s familiar perfume, settling in around them as the two spun in circles around and around Adora. </p><p>“Don’t let her touch me! She’s gonna torture me!” Catra’s tone, playful and teasing, was full of affection. And once again, her hands found their way onto Adora’s arm, and Adora’s shoulder. The touch was familiar, but not in the way Adora had come to known in the years since the Rebellion had triumphed. It felt familiar because…she’d lived this moment befo— </p><p>“Do you always have to be this dramatic?” Glimmer put her hands on her hips, but her grin was real. It was confident and open, and again Adora was hit with a sense of deja vu. Of course, she’d just seen Glimmer yesterday, and all the days before that, but for a jarring moment, Adora realized how much they all had grown up. Or, was this still part of her memory?</p><p>There were footsteps at the door. “Come on, guys,” said Bow, stepping into the room. The beard — Adora felt like she was seeing it for the first time. “If we’re late for Scorpia’s first ball, she’s gonna kill us.” </p><p>She watched as Glimmer leaned comfortably into Bow. “Fine,” said the Queen with a flash in her eyes. “You’re off the hook…this time.”</p><p>Adora felt the pressure on her shoulders as Catra leaned into her to stick her tongue out at Glimmer. Though she was being weighed down, Adora was more untethered in this moment than ever before. In this room she’d spent years living in, with Catra’s warmth behind her, and under their friends' fond gazes, Adora couldn’t tell where — or when — she was.</p><p>Then, Bow and Glimmer turned to leave, and something in Adora’s stomach sank to the very bottom. She knew what was coming next. </p><p>The weight on her back disappeared, and with an amused exhale, Catra appeared in front of Adora. For a moment, time seemed to stop. Catra simply looked at Adora; her eyes, one yellow, one blue, were filled with wordless emotion. The way Catra looked at her — Adora felt herself drawn in, drawn back onto steady ground, safe, secure, present. </p><p>When Catra’s expression softened, Adora felt herself smiling back. </p><p>“You coming?”</p><p>And just like that, the terror rushed back in all at once. Adora stared at the gloved hand extended towards her. Years ago, she had reached out eagerly, finally daring to believe. She still remembered the wonder of the moment, the way she had held her breath and expected to feel Catra’s grip under her fingers. </p><p>Adora reached out slowly.</p><p>Then stopped.</p><p>Adora also remembered the way her fingers had passed through Catra’s. The buzz as the hologram had faltered. The way she’d looked up in a panic, only to see Catra’s silhouette waver and her face, the eyes that Adora had just looked into, all of that gone and replaced by the hulking form of Horde Prime. The way he had opened his eyes and leered at that private future that Adora had been so close to reaching. The horror she had felt, betrayed at the worst moment by hope, realizing that once again — and perhaps for the last time — she was left at the end of the journey. Alone. Helpless.</p><p>She could feel the shackles against her skin. Breathe, Adora, breathe before the panic sets in, before you give up, and lose everything, everyone—</p><p>“Hey, Adora.”</p><p>Her hand met something warm. Adora looked up to see Catra stepping towards her, concern written across her face. The grip on her hand tighened, and Adora glanced down to see both of Catra’s hands holding her own. Solid, calloused hands, and the reassuring roughness of the gloves. </p><p>What?</p><p>“Adora?” She let herself be pulled towards Catra. “Hey, what happened?”</p><p>When Catra’s hands let go, Adora felt a moment of fear — until a pair of arms folded her into Catra’s chest. This wasn’t…this wasn’t part of the dream. This wasn’t how it ended. Adora drew in a ragged breath against Catra’s shoulder, against the red shirt that smelled like Catra, against the familiar warmth that held her close. </p><p>“Catra?”</p><p>“I’m here, stupid.” Catra’s voice hummed, close to Adora’s ear. A hand stroked through her hair carefully. “Did you zone out or something?”</p><p>It was real. This was real. Adora breathed Catra in again and finally felt strong enough to move her arms. She wrapped them around Catra, drawing her closer. </p><p>“Do you really like the shirt that much?”</p><p>Adora let out a laugh, and felt Catra relax around her. Pulling back, Adora looked into Catra’s eyes. This was real, she told herself again. One yellow, one blue. Those eyes searched her own before narrowing in worry.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Adora let out a breath, arms still looped around Catra. She didn’t feel ready to let go just yet. “Do you remember the night we destroyed the Heart?” </p><p>Catra’s ears flicked anxiously. “Of course.”</p><p>“Well,” said Adora quietly. “I—”</p><p>She couldn’t find the words. Didn’t know how to explain. But Catra seemed to understand. Tugging Adora down, Catra leaned their foreheads together. </p><p>Adora closed her eyes and smiled. “Remember when I passed out for a little bit?”</p><p>Catra’s hands tightened, just a little, around her arms. </p><p>“Well, I was in one of those memories that the First Ones tech projected.” Adora paused, opening her eyes. “Or…I’m not sure if it was a memory. I’m not sure what it was.”</p><p>“Where was it set?”</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Catra pulled back slightly, confused. </p><p>“It was this room,” said Adora, softly, “with you, and Bow, and Glimmer. Just before the Princess Prom.”</p><p>“You mean—”</p><p>Adora nodded. Up close, she watched as Catra’s eyes widened. “I saw exactly what just happened. When you and Glimmer came in and then Bow.”</p><p>“You saw the future?!”</p><p>“I’m…I think so. Kind of.”</p><p>Catra frowned. “Why did you freeze, then? You looked like you were about to cry.”</p><p>“Right at the end of that memory,” Adora reached up with one hand and touched Catra’s face, “As I was about to take your hand, you faded away. And Horde Prime appeared.”</p><p>“Adora…” </p><p>Adora wasn’t looking into Catra’s eyes, but she could feel Catra staring at her. Gently, Adora ghosted her fingers over Catra’s cheeks. “He laughed at me, at this, and told me that there wouldn’t be a future. Not for me.” </p><p>“What?” Catra’s ears flattened. </p><p>“And in that moment, I believed him. I was so tired, She-Ra wasn’t appearing, and I just…I gave up.” She remembered screaming. One last release of all her fury and despair, before the air in her lungs had run out. She remembered tears welling up, and she remembered finally allowing them to fall. </p><p>“But—then—how—”</p><p>Adora smiled. Now she remembered what came after. “But then you showed up. You showed up and you shouted at me—”</p><p>“What!”</p><p>“—And you told me, in so many words, how I’m stubborn and dense.” Adora pulled Catra close, closer still. “Then you told me you loved me, and asked me to stay.”</p><p>In Adora’s arms, Catra was silent for a long moment. She didn’t move, either; every part of her was still. But they were pressed so tightly together, tangled up in each other, that Adora could hear the steady beating of Catra’s heart. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sound.</p><p>Finally, Catra spoke up in the smallest voice.</p><p>"You were going to give up?”</p><p>“I did. But I’m here. I’m still here, because of you.”</p><p>Adora waited. Catra would probably be hurt, or angry. She waited for Catra to push her away accusingly, but that never came. Instead, Catra let out a long breath. “I gave up, too. I know how it feels. I understand.”</p><p>In surprise, Adora found that she was the one pulling back. “What? What do you mean?” Nervously, she met Catra’s eyes.</p><p>“On Prime’s flagship. When I watched Glimmer disappear, I gave up.” </p><p>Catra gave Adora a small smile and a shrug. She reached up and put her hand on Adora’s, the hand that was still cupping Catra’s face. </p><p>“It was a desperate, last-ditch effort. There was no way for me to get off that ship, not without you, and there was no way for you to reach the ship. To reach me.” Catra blinked once, slowly. “I only wanted to do one last good thing for you, so that maybe…maybe you’d remember me. Not as an enemy. But as…as someone you needed. Someone good.”</p><p>“Catra—” Adora opened her mouth, but Catra stopped her with a kiss on her nose. </p><p>“Of course,” Catra said as she moved just a breath away, "now I realize you didn’t need someone good. You just needed me.” The self-satisfied smirk on Catra’s face made Adora grin back. “And I know now that I should’ve trusted that you would be there. You always had my back.”</p><p>“And you always have mine,” whispered Adora.</p><p>She pressed a light kiss onto Catra’s forehead, and in return, a deep, happy purr rumbled to life between them.</p><p>“I’m here now, because of you,” Adora said, again. </p><p>Catra sighed happily. “Me too.” She raised her eyebrows. “And that’s that, right? We’ve got each other’s backs. No more trying to do everything on your own, or sacrificing yourself, or mistaking me for Horde Prime?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s only going to happen once.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Adora leaned in with a smile. “I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haven't written in years but that scene broke me. i wanted to give it a chance to be something hopeful instead</p><p>its been a rough couple of days here so i havent really had the mental energy to edit this oooof. also never posted on AO3 before so please let me know if im doing anything wrong! </p><p>(also how do i use tags??????)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>